Fate
by Rufus J ShinRa1
Summary: The story on how Wiegraf Folles escapes Ft. Zekeaden and eludes the Hokuten in a hellish battle. And how he eventually joins the Shrine Knights. Please R/R


  
  
  
Fate  
by Rufus J Shinra  
  
  
Cold. Too cold. The caped man trudded against the mountain pass. He was Wiegraf Folles, leader of the Death Corps...now defeated in a decisive battle. Wiegraf looked around the mountain pass with Fort Zekeaden flaming behind him. Golgaros had betrayed him. He took that girl...and it cost both of thier lives.   
  
"That Beoulve and his friend...they fought that other cadet." Wiegraff said to himself clutching his wound which recieved battling Ramza not too many hours ago. The blood was flowing and it was freezing. The Hokuten were on this path searching for Death Corps survivors. Somthing moved. He saw a Knight in a green uniform coming. One of his own.  
  
"Mr. Wiegraf! General Zalbag and his troops will be coming this way!" The Knight said. Wiegraf sighed. He had lost everything...including his sister Miluda. Miluda. He would never see her smile again, her loyalty.  
  
"The Death Corps is finished. Run while you still can." Wiegraff said.  
  
"OVER THERE!" A voice cried out. On the mountain path stood five Hokuten Knight, swords drawn. The Death Corps Knight charged at them. He was too slow. A Knight brought his sword down on his back cutting him. The Knight coughed up blood and tried to bring his sword down on another Hokuten Knight. The Knight blocked with his sheild and slashed the Knight, killing him instantly.   
  
"Wiegraf! Prepare to die!" A Hokuten Knight called out. Wiegraff drew his sword and did his Crush Punch attack which brought the Knight down to his knees. Taking the chance Wiegraf ran through the snow hiding behind a rock. He spotted a Squire of the Death Corps on the ground with an arrow through his neck.  
  
"Awful...Miluda...I can't die." Wiegraf thought. More voices came. One of them was Zalbag's.  
  
"We have the kill ratio. We've taken down exactly 35 survivors. The rest have fled, including Wiegraf." A Knight told Zalbag. Zalbag snapped his fingers.  
  
"No more killing unless you see Wiegraf. Give the rest the chance to surrender." Zalbag said and got on his chochobo and rode off. Wiegraf peered down at Zekeaden. He saw Ramza walking back to where he came from.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet." Wiegraf said and shivered wrapping his cape around himself for warmth. He looked at the dead squire. He slowly walked away clutching his wound. He would get even with Ramza someday. He felt cold all over. The Knights had stopped thier clean-up operation. He could see all along the pass. Dead Death Corps survivors.  
  
"No...it can't end...ugh." Wiegraf grunted and collapsed in the snow. He couldn't die...  
  
***  
  
Wiegraf woke up. It was no longer the snowy mountain pass. He was in a room. There stood a man in a purple uniform and gold armor.  
  
"Welcome to Murond. My name is Vormav Tingel...Shrine Knight." He said extending his hand. Wiegraf slowly took it.  
  
"W-Wiegraff Folles...revolutionary." Wiegraf said. Vormav shook his head.  
  
"You work for me now. As a solider of the church...unless you want to die. I have a fair proposition." Vormav said. Wiegraf eyed him funny.  
  
"What?" He asked. Vormav held out a small stone.  
  
"You are now a Zodiac Brave. Be proud. You fight for our savior St. Ajora." Vormav said and gave Wiegraf the stone. It blinked and Wiegraf felt safe.  
  
"Very well, Shrine Knight. I will join your little band. But someday I will take on Ramza Beoulve and kill him. Wherever he goes I shall be allowed to follow him and confront him. To avenge my sister." Wiegraf said. Vormav agreed and went out the door and smiled.  
  
"Kid...wait 'till you learn about what a Zodiac Brave is all about." Vormav said and left the room.  
  
THE END  
  
Just a story I wanted to write. How I think Wiegraff joined the Zodiac Braves. How he was before he was evil since I don't consider him bad until he merged with Lucavi.  
  
Reviews?   
  
  



End file.
